coglingfandomcom-20200214-history
CogLing:Welcome
Welcome to The Cognitive Linguistics Wiki The Cognitive Linguistics Wiki (CogLing for short) is an encyclopedia of Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines written collaboratively by its readers. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the edit this page link that appears at the top of the page. The following is a brief introduction to CogLing. Browsing Cogling CogLing contains information on subjects relating to Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "search" field to the left, enter your search term and click "search". If you read something that you really like (or really don't like), then why not drop a note on the article's talk page? First select the discussion link (look for it in the tabs above the page) to get to the talk page. Then select edit this page on the talk page, or click the +''' to the right of '''edit this page to simply add a new comment. If there's something we don't cover, or you're having difficulty finding what you're looking for, or, if you notice a topic missing from Wikipedia you can ask one of the other users an administrator, for help. Alternatively, you can add it to our list of requested articles. See more on basic navigation in Wikis here. Editing Everyone and anyone can edit pages in CogLing (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. See the Wikipedia Tutorial or the guide to writing an article yourself to learn more about the basic info you should know as a member of our project. If you want to experiment with the many editing possibilities, you might want to make yourself comfortable in the Linguist's Armchair. Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first forays into editing, don't let them get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Have a look at the the code of conduct as well as Wikipedia's writers' rules of engagement. Enjoy! Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, and then introduce yourself to the community at the [[Cognitive_Linguistics:New user log|'new user log']]. See also General information, guides & help *About the project *What CogLing is *What CogLing is not *Manual of style You might also be interested in the following Wikipedia links: *Help pages — help on editing, starting new articles, and many other topics. *Wikipedia FAQs — frequently asked questions about the site. *Glossary — a glossary of common Wikipedia terms. CogLing behavior See our simple Code of conduct which is based on the overarching Wikipedia principles of civility, contribution, and neutrality. You might also be interested in the following Wikipedia links: *''Wikiquette'' *''Neutrality'' *''Writers rules of engagement'' — dispute resolution. *''Avoiding common mistakes'' Category:CogLing